


Misery Loves Company

by goldeninlove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Styles, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Gay, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Top Harry, Top Harry Styles, Top Louis Tomlinson, Top/Bottom Versatile Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldeninlove/pseuds/goldeninlove
Summary: Harry and Louis were in an on and off relationship for 4 years until Harry landed a big movie role and moved to LA. Another 4 years pass, and Harry moves back to London, debating if he should call Louis to get some drinks. Of course, he does. But will he retreat to his toxic ways right when he sees the beautiful boys face?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s), Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	Misery Loves Company

The smell of snow. What a familiar and beautiful smell Harry missed more than anything. His homesickness went away as soon as he stepped out of the airport to search for Gemma's car, he couldn’t help but think how good it felt to be back in London. London has been his home since he was sixteen and leaving when he was twenty-four felt like a punch to the stomach. Returning when he’s twenty-eight just feels natural, he never wants to leave again. 

“Harry!” Harry was struck out of his daydreaming by a familiar voice, “Gemma!” 

His face lit up when he saw his elder sister waving him down at pickup. When he approached the car, he pulled her into a warm embrace, enjoying every second of it. Him and Gemma facetimed every day for the past four years, but it was nothing compared to being with her in person. 

“How was LA? You must tell me everything. And when I say everything, I mean everything.” Gemma put the emphasis on ‘everything’, so Harry knew she meant his relationship with his ex, Jack. He never really told her anything about their relationship because it wasn’t serious. Well to him it wasn’t. Jack loved Harry, but Harry didn’t love him. Even after two years Harry didn’t really feel anything towards him, he just kind of filled a London sized hole in Harry’s heart.

Harry finished putting his bags in the back of the black Mercedes and hurried into the passenger seat to get out of the cold. “You already know everything, Gem. We talked every single day.” Gemma looked over at Harry annoyingly as she was driving out of the airport, “You know what I mean, I’m talking about Jack.” 

Ah there it is, Harry thought. “What about him? We aren’t together anymore. He’s heartbroken, I’m not,” he replied while twiddling with his fingers. Gemma inhaled sharply, “I don’t know who made you so heartless,” 

“You know who,” Harry cut her off instantly. “Besides, Jack and I were set up for failure. I wanted to come back to London, he wanted to stay in LA. It just wouldn’t work.” Harry didn’t admit that he’s incapable of feeling any romantic feeling towards anybody anymore, but Gemma knew. 

“I understand, I do,” she replied softly.

Harry looked around at the city as they drove through, almost like he was in a sad music video. Which, he was sad. He’s been sad. The past four years being without his family hurt extremely bad. But he finds a sense of comfort knowing he won’t be leaving again. 

One thing did make him happy, and that was that he made it in right before the holidays. Christmas with his family was his favorite part of the year and having to do it over facetime didn’t really hit the spot. So, he’s happy he’ll be in person this year. 

“You know your friends are so excited to see you, Niall has been texting me about it for the past month.” Harry laughed, “I think you mean friend, singular. And yeah, he’s been texting me too.”

Harry cut off his friends about four months into moving to LA. Him and his ex shared a friend group, so it felt weird still being their friend. He didn’t talk to Niall until three months ago because he felt the need to reach out. Niall was always closest to Harry, so he didn’t think the other boys cared very much if Harry ever spoke to them again.

“There is one person you could talk to, you know,” Gemma always tries to bring up Louis. She knows how much it kills Harry, even after all this time, but she still does it. Gemma and Louis grew close during his and Harry’s relationship and the official breakup hit her just as hard as it did him. 

Harry chuckled, “Ha, yeah like I would ever do that. He doesn’t want to see me.” Gemma shrugged, “You never know, Haz. It’s been four years, a catch up might be nice.”

A catch up?! Does she even know what they went through? To this day Harry still cries at the smell of burnt popcorn because it reminds him of the way Louis used to attempt to stop the microwave before it burnt but always failed. He can’t eat ramen noodles anymore because it reminds him of all the lazy Sundays they spent together browsing Netflix. 

But maybe only Harry was still hurt. Maybe Louis was moved on with a husband and has a family now. Harry wouldn’t know, because the day they broke up he unadded Louis and all his family on social media.

The bumpiness of Gemma’s loose gravel driveway made Harry lose his train of thought. “Home Sweet Home,” she says with a smile as they pull in. 

Harry sees his mom, stepdad, Niall, and the dogs waiting outside as they pull in. Niall is practically jumping up and down which bring the widest grin to Harry’s face. “What a fucking idiot,” he chuckles out, which makes Gemma start laughing. 

Gemma parks the car and Anne opens Harry’s door immediately, “Harry!” She embraces him with happy tears running down her face, which makes Harry start crying. “I missed you so much, I am so happy you’re back.”

“I’ve missed you more, you have no clue,” Harry hugs her tighter than he’s ever hugged anyone before. She pulls away and whispers to him, “I think Niall is waiting to be acknowledged,” they laughed and wiped their tears.

Harry looked at Niall to see what looks like a toddler doing the potty dance. “Get your ass over here you Irish goof!” Harry laughed, but soon regretted saying that because here comes Niall sprinting at him. 

Niall tackled Harry and they fell to the ground, “Mr. Moviestar! Are ya too good to call anyone anymore?” Niall was playfully punching him in the side, while Harry was trying to avoid the question. 

Harry doesn’t want to tell him he stopped talking to him because of Louis, he just always told him he was busy working on the movie. “Whatever Niall, you could’ve paid me a visit!”

“Yeah? With what money?” Niall scoffed and got off him. The two boys got up and Niall grabbed Harry’s bags from the car. Everyone went inside and had a cup of coffee, talked about things that didn’t really matter to Harry. The movie, the fame, the boys, the weather, none of it mattered to Harry. Because now the only person on his mind was Louis. 

Louis. 

Harry excused himself and walked to the bathroom. He shut the door and locked it. He immediately sunk to the ground and began to cry. 

Louis was his everything, and the breakup still hurts. While London brought a feeling of happy nostalgia and it also brought a feeling of sad nostalgia. 

The last time he was at Gemma’s house him and Louis had just broken up and Harry drunkenly broke everything in sight. He punched a hole in the wall, smashed picture frames onto the ground, and even fell off her balcony which the shrubs thankfully made his fall less painful. 

Harry grabbed his phone out of his pocket and looked at it. Should he do it? Should he dial the number? He kept going back and forth in his mind until he finally presses on the screen and slowly dials his number.

One ring.

Two rings.

“Hello?”


End file.
